Twice Bitten, Twice Loved - Entwined Out-take
by Justabitoftime
Summary: Sexy times with Leah and her mates. Poly, slash. 18
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is, a little late, the out-take from my story, Entwined. (Story ID 10118610). This content is 18+. That's right - lemons. Poly, slash. M/M/F.**

**As always, please review. And if you haven't checked out Entwined, go have a read. Thanks!**

**Leah, Felix and Demetri – Entwined Out-take**

Demetri suppressed an irritated growl as he carefully turned the page of a brittle old tome. Volterra had a library dedicated to ancient manuscripts; first editions, and other very rare and delicate treasures. It was climate controlled, away from UV, and accessible only to certain vampires. Humans were not allowed in; the moisture from their breath and oil from their bodies were incompatible with the preservation of the library's contents.

The last thing Demetri wanted to be doing right now was combing through this library for information about the Lady Bella. But the Masters had ordered the search, and until Jane returned, he was the only one in Volterra, aside from the Masters and their former companions, who spoke and read ancient Greek. He was also the only one aside from Jane and Aro who had learned the even older Mycenaean Linear B script.

So here he was, stuck in this dimly-lit room, not breathing, as he poured over texts several thousand years older than he. He turned another page, cursing. It had taken a thousand years, but he had finally found his mate. And instead of claiming her, instead of claiming them both, he was duty-bound to _research_.

As he diligently searched page after page, he thought about his Felix. They had loved each other since the moment they met. They had been closer than companions, but Master Marcus had never seen the mate-bond between them. However, something had changed with Leah's appearance. He could feel it. He was certain that there would be a mate-bond with Felix now, just as there was with Leah.

He wanted to sink his teeth into Felix's shoulder; he had never marked him, not in all their years together. Now he wanted to see his mark, perfect and prominent, etched on the flesh of both his mates. A shout to the supernatural that they were _his_.

And he wanted to be marked as theirs. He had not spoken to Leah about marking, but surely the shifters would do the same thing? He would ask her.

He also wanted to check with Master Marcus. Even if there was no mate-bond with Felix, he would now mark his long-time companion. At the very least they were bound for eternity through Leah.

He was roused from his thoughts and his research when he heard the doors unseal. Turning, he was surprised to find Master Aro walking in alone.

"Hello, Master," he greeted. "It is good to see you. The Lady Bella is well, I trust?"

"Indeed, Demetri, she is." Aro's expression was soft, thinking about his love. "She has come through the change admirably. She had a little trouble controlling her possessiveness when she met the Sisters, but it has been taken care of. Marcus is with her now; she has decided to try to meet them again. Caius is having some fun in the dungeon. Have you learned anything at all here?"

"I have not." Demetri gestured to a few shelves. "These are the items I have searched, but I think we must look back, into the Mycenaean etchings. Most of those are fragments though, as you know. I started with the most recent documents, the ones that date most closely to your change. I thought I'd work my way back. It will take several days, I fear." He tried not to scowl, but his eyes darkened a bit in frustration.

Aro watched is Captain closely, then held out his hand. After a minute, catching up to all the research, and Demetri's current thoughts, he let go.

"I admire you, Demetri," he stated, with more seriousness than he normally displayed. "You are loyal, dedicated, and controlled. Leah mentioned you had not had any time together since we got back. I would not have blamed you had you skipped the introduction to the Sisters.

"I promised your mate, or mates as the case may be, that you would have time for yourselves. I give that to you now, but I would like you to stop and see Marcus first. I think you are right about Felix, and Marcus will give you certainty. You are released from your task. Go claim your mates."

"Thank-you, Master," Demetri bowed and turned. He paused to wait for the door to unseal.

"Demetri," Aro added, "do not let me see you on duty in the next two days. And remember that your she-wolf does need human food, and plenty of it. Enjoy yourselves. She and Felix are in the gardens."

* * *

"I am _so_ glad to be out of there!" Leah exclaimed, spreading her arms high, and stretching. "Between the time change, jet lag, and watching you play Santa all night, I can't decide if I'm tired or hyper. It's a good thing I don't need a lot of sleep since I shifted."

She lowered her arms and started walking along the garden path. "It's pretty out here. A lot different than La Push. Different trees. Warmer, too."

"Yes, well we are a lot farther south, my mate. But you will travel the world with us in the future, and see places that remind you of home, and places so remarkably different you'll wonder how they can both exist on the same planet." Felix led her to a stone bench, pulling her down onto his lap.

She lost track of how long they sat there, completely quiet. She closed her eyes, not quite fully relaxed, and felt his nose nestled at the nape of her neck, breathing her in.

"Your scent is as complex as you are, she-wolf. It is unidentifiable in individual components. You smell like the forest in the springtime after a storm. When the sun has begun to show itself again and you can still smell the ozone from the lightning, the fresh rain clinging to the leaves, new evergreen needles, as well as the old ones composting beneath the trees. Wet rocks, blossoming bushes, small flowers, new plants pushing through rich black soil, mushrooms, evaporation, sunlight, a cool breeze carrying the scent of the nearby ocean."

He smiled as her face showed her disbelief. "As I said: you are complex."

"And incredibly alluring." Demetri's voice sounded from the garden entrance. Leah and Felix stood quickly, smiles lighting both their faces at his appearance.

Striding quickly up to them, Demetri continued, "He is right about your scent, though. I have never come across anyone whose personal fragrance is as intricate as yours. It is as amazing, and as indescribably beautiful, as you are."

Leah's eyes filled with tears as she reached for her second imprint. She put her hands on his cheeks, running her fingers up and through his hair. "I missed you," she breathed. Then she brought her lips to touch his softly.

"I missed you," he said, as he kissed her back, "and you." He turned to Felix, grabbing the large vampire by the neck and jerking him down for a fast, rough kiss.

"Come," he said firmly. "It is time to claim my mates."

He nodded at Felix's hopeful expression. "I have confirmed it with Marcus, Felix. With the addition of Leah, the bond has been made between us as well. I will mark you tonight, my boy."

Leah's heart stuttered when she heard that. Marking. Vampire's did that too, and it made sense that her mates would want to mark her, just as she wanted to mark them. But. . .

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity-fuck!" she yelled, kicking at the bushes lining the path. "Damn, fucking SHIT!

Demetri looked at his she-wolf, who was shouting curses to the sky, arms flailing and feet stomping. She was magnificent in her rage, but he would not accept this behaviour at the moment. He grabbed the tops of her arms, stilling her movements, and gave her one small shake.

"Stop, Leah!" he commanded. "I will not have you do this! I do not know what the problem is, but we cannot help if you throw a fit of temper instead of talking to us. Calm down now!"

"Leah," Felix's tone was angry and hurt. While Demetri was dealing with her tantrum, Felix had thought about what set her off. "Does it bother you that he and I are mates after all? Or that he wants to claim me and mark me for all to see? I can think of no other reason for your outburst. Just as you denying me would tear out my soul, this petty jealousy will tear us all apart."

Leah snapped her mouth shut at Demetri's actions and Felix's words. She glared at the larger vampire. "Yes, I'm jealous, but not about the two of you, idiot! Didn't I make clear how the thought of both of you together makes me? I'm glad you have bonded as mates; you have always been each other's mate in spirit."

She took a breath, softening her gaze as she saw confusion and concern in both their darkened gazes.

"I'm pissed off and jealous because you can mark each other, but you can't mark me. You can carry my mark, but I will never carry yours, as much as I want to. Vampire venom is poisonous to shifters."

Demetri wrapped his arms around the she-wolf, hugging her tightly. He understood, but knew that she was mistaken. Picking her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist, he kissed her until her heart began to race with desire instead of anger.

"Come, we will go to our rooms. I will wait no longer to have you both naked beneath me. I ordered food before I came, and it will be waiting there for you, my Leah."

He ran to their rooms, Felix following close behind. Entering, he was pleased to see that a tray had been left on the small table by the couch. Fruit, nuts, dark chocolate, and wrapped pastries. It would keep.

Laying Leah on the bed, he stripped at vampire speed and started to undress her. "Strip, Felix. You will please me while I talk to her about marking. And then we will all satisfy each other. I have waited too long to fuck you both."

Felix shed his clothes in the blink of an eye, and Demetri had Leah naked just as quickly. She felt a rush of heat and wetness as she watched the powerful vampire drop to his knees at the foot of the bed and take Demetri's cock into his mouth and hands.

Leah groaned at the sight. "Spirits, that's hot." She sat at the edge of the bed, Felix between her legs, and ran her hands over his shoulders, reaching around to play with his nipples. Felix groaned and closed his eyes, his own member hardening.

"Mmmm, that's it, my boy," Demetri moaned, "suck me. You're so good at that." He fisted his hands in his long-time lover's hair, thrusting slowly in and out of the burly male's mouth.

"Look, Leah. Isn't he beautiful on his knees for us? Twist his nipples a bit. Yes, just like that. Hear him groan. Look down. Do you see his cock, long and thick, straining for attention, weeping for us? He's got a spot on his neck, either side. Nip at that spot and his cock jumps, every time. He whimpers, and it's the most amazing sound. That's where we'll mark him. You on one side, and me on the other.

"That's where he and I will mark you, too." Demetri gave Leah a warning look when she looked up, mouth open in protest. "Silence, mate. We could not hurt you even if we wanted to. Even if you do think our venom could poison you, I know that it will not. You must place your trust in me.

"For now look at our mate. He will be yours as he is mine. You are fierce and gentle, hard and soft. Our Felix, for all his intimidating size and fighting skill, has no desire to command. He never has. For me he is wonderfully loyal, obedient and willing. He will be whatever you need, as I will be. Together we can fulfill your every fantasy."

He turned his attention back to Felix, pulling his mate's mouth further and faster onto his aching cock. "Oh, Gods, Felix, fuck!" He came, shooting his seed down Felix's throat as he held the vampire's head still.

He stepped back when he was done, and Leah grabbed Felix's hair, turning his face up. She bent down and shoved her tongue in his mouth, mashing his lips with hers, tasting Demetri's essence mixed with Felix's own flavour.

In a lightning-quick move, Felix twisted, hauling her up by the back of her thighs and moving until she was laying on the bed with him overtop of her. He pushed his muscular thigh in between her legs, nudging her silky folds. She ground against him, gasping at the solid, cool stimulation on her clit. He caught her nipples in his fingers, teasing the peaks until they were hard and aching.

Felix shivered when Demetri came up behind him, running his hand from Felix's nape to the crack of his ass. The tracker took Leah's ankles and slid his mates down until Leah's legs were just hanging off the end of the bed. He pushed the Felix's free knee up, spreading the large vampire's cheeks.

"Oh, Gods!" Felix groaned as Demetri tongue traced a path down his crack to his puckered entrance. Shifting his leg out to lay alongside Leah's, Felix moved his turgid length along her labia, parting them and spreading her slickness between them.

Demetri buried his face in Felix's ass, reaching underneath and feeling his two mates sliding together. He wedged a hand between them, splaying his fingers on Leah's hip so that his thumb could move against her clit.

Leah gasped against Felix's mouth. He continued to thrust his tongue in time with his hips, while his fingers plucked at her nipples.

Demetri could feel the moisture increase between Leah and Felix, a combination of her arousal and his. Felix knew his cock wept freely now. Demetri's tongue speared him, and the hand that was not on Leah's clit played with Felix's sack, rubbing and squeezing his balls.

Leah tore her mouth free, panting. Desperately she called, "Fuck me! I need your cock inside me now, Felix!"

Felix drew back, feeling Demetri also pull away from him. He leaned up on his arms, and looked down at his beautiful shifter. He lined himself up with Leah's entrance. In once swift, hard thrust he buried himself in her pussy, watching as she arched her back to receive him. She screamed his name, coming apart. She was beautiful, heart racing and blood rushing to her skin as her orgasm washed over her.

"Gods, you're tight, Leah!" Felix was still, frantically holding off his own release.

"It's been a long time," Leah panted. She tilted her hips up, a tiny motion that spurred Felix on. Suddenly, he was driving into her, harder and faster than she had ever experienced before. She wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting his thrusts as best she could.

Felix's rhythm grew sloppy. He was so close to completion and Demetri knew. He placed a warning hand on Felix's back, stopping his movement. Leah keened in frustration. Felix's forehead dropped to meet hers. He took large, unnecessary breaths, fighting off his orgasm again.

"Slowly, boy. I want to fuck you." He opened the lube he had brought, coating his fingers, then slowly sank two into his large mate's sweet ass. Felix did not need a great deal of preparation, but he enjoyed the build up.

Holding his hand still, Demetri encouraged Felix to move languidly in Leah. Demetri's fingers slid in and out of Felix as the brawny male fucked their mate.

Coating his dick with more lube, Demetri pulled his fingers away from Felix. Holding Felix's hips tightly still, he slid his member in, pushing forward in one swift plunge. He allowed Felix a moment to adjust to the intrusion. When he felt the ring of muscle relax, he drew back, changed his angle and pushed again, unerringly hitting his mate's prostate.

"Demetri!" Felix cried out, and Demetri pulled back. Letting go of Felix's hip, he thrust again, hard. The movement shunted a groaning Felix into Leah. Demetri repeated, fucking both his mates with a hard, fast cadence of slapping flesh and carnal moans.

Demetri grabbed a handful of Felix's hair, pulling him up, and away from Leah a bit.

"No," Leah protested, tightening her legs around Felix.

"Pull her up, boy," Demetri whispered in Felix's ear. He was on his knees, his cock buried in his mate's ass. Felix was on his knees, straddling Demetri, with his head held back against Demetri's shoulder. He used his long arms to reach underneath Leah's arms and pull her up, crushing her front to his.

Demetri pulled her legs away from Felix's waist with his free hand, and reached around to hold Leah's hip. He gazed into her eyes as he continued to plunge into Felix, using his hand on her hip to set a rhythm for her to ride Felix's cock. He could feel himself reach the edge, and spurred them on faster.

He watched Leah's eyes glow yellow, and her canine teeth elongate. He knew she wanted to mark them, and figured her wolf was close to the surface. He understood her dual-nature, and the sight of her wolf so close to the surface drove him over the edge.

"Look at her, Felix," he ordered. "See her animal? She will sink her teeth into you at her completion. Just as I will mark you. Come, Felix. Come with me, and mark your female!" With that he tilted his hips, brushing Felix's prostate repeatedly at vampire speed, until he emptied himself inside his vampire mate. As he came, he pulled Felix's head to one side, embedding his teeth into the flesh at the juncture of the big male's neck and shoulder, right on the spot he showed Leah earlier.

He let go of Felix's hair, his teeth still locked in his mate. Overwhelmed, Felix shouted, coming in large spurts. Leah could feel his cool seed coating her walls. She saw his eyes, black with lust, zero in on her neck. He opened his mouth, and bit into her shoulder, growling as he pushed his scent-filled venom into her flesh.

The pain of the bite quickly turned to a zinging pleasure for Leah, starting as a buzz where Felix marked her, and travelling through her body as a shock of electricity. She flung her arms up, and her hands caught in Demetri's hair. He was growling lowly, still attached to Felix's neck.

Leah's came with a howl, reflecting her wolf's presence. Still shuddering, she moved her hand into Felix's hair, pulling him away from her neck, and sinking her sharp teeth into his neck, opposite Demetri's. She growled into him, another wolf-like sound that went on, even when Felix began to purr.

Demetri disengaged from Felix's neck, bathing the wound with his venom until the mark had scarred over beautifully. Then, sliding out of Felix's ass with a groan, he lifted his mates away from him. Leah had not yet let go of Felix, but the purr sounding from the large male showed that he was pleased. Demetri went to the ensuite to wipe himself off. There was no hygienic reason to clean himself after Felix, but he wanted to fuck Leah still, and preferred to feel her own moisture around him, and not artificial lubricant.

When he returned to the room, Leah and Felix were laying side-by-side, licking each other's marks. When Leah saw him, her soft, pleased smile widened.

"How did you know, Demetri?" she asked, "We were told that shifter's could die from a venom bite."

"I will tell you in detail later, mate. Right now, there is a she-wolf who still does not wear my mark, and who has still not marked me." He crawled across the bed, stopping to kiss Felix softly, running his nose over both the marks his vampire mate now displayed. Felix shuddered and moaned, his purr increasing in volume.

Demetri turned to Leah, pushing her gently down to her bed, and latching his mouth over one of her nipples. He sucked hard, the pressure and his cool mouth causing the bud to pebble. She pushed her breast up into his mouth, and brought her own hand up to squeeze and pull at her other breast.

She needed no foreplay, no slow build. All Leah wanted, all she needed, was to feel Demetri inside her. In one rapid motion she rolled, turning so that she was straddling Demetri. He let go of her nipple, and Leah sat up. She lined herself up with his erection and dropped down on him, starting a fast-paced ride immediately.

Felix watched the russet-skinned beauty work herself on their mate's cock. Breath heaving, breasts bouncing, face flushed with the sweet colour of rushing blood – she was glorious, and she was theirs.

Sidling up to straddle Demetri right behind her, he ran a finger down his mating mark on her neck, smiling triumphantly when she trembled and moaned. Her frenzied pace faltered, so Felix grabbed her hips in his hands and began the rhythm again. He pressed his hardened length against the cleft of her ass, as he fucked her with Demetri's cock.

Leah dropped her head back onto Felix's shoulder and let him manipulate her body for all their pleasure. She could feel his pre-cum sliding against her ass crack and lower back, mixing with her sweat and dripping down between the three of them.

Demetri lifted his hips into her, shifting the angle so that his cock-head ran along her front walls, stroking that sweet spot inside of her. Leah's breathing increased, her mouth dropping open.

"Fuck! Right there! On fuck! Spirits, Demetri, don't move your hips, stay right there. Fuck that feels good! Faster, Felix, harder. Help me come!"

Felix did as he was bid, moving the she-wolf faster, slamming her down on Demetri's cock. Suddenly, Demetri surged up to sitting, his hands joining Felix's on Leah's hips. Her sweat-soaked skin enabled her to glide between them, as they sandwiched her between their bodies. She felt another orgasm fast approaching, and her wolf surfacing again.

Demetri grunted as he began to thrust, quick and shallow, to meet Leah's momentum. His balls tightened and Leah felt his cock pulse several times, spilling his seed to mix with Felix's inside her.

Again she felt the sharp sting of pain, following by electrifying pleasure. With another wolven bay, she came, sinking her teeth into Demetri, snarling and growling with vicious possession. She felt cool wetness fall upon her lower back when Felix found his release seconds later.

Demetri retracted his teeth first, running his thumb over Leah's tense jaw until her growls quieted and she relaxed. He felt her detach from him, and lick the mark she had made there. He returned the favour lovingly, pleased with the prominent marks that now graced each of their necks.

Demetri laid down with Leah, shifting her to lay on his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Her heart rate and breathing were still quick, her short hair tousled. She was stunning beyond words, and she was his. She and Felix were both his.

He pulled Felix down to lay against his side. Leah's eyes stared at Felix, who was smiling at her tenderly. She closed her eyes, listening to both her mates purring with pride and contentment.

They opened again seconds later when she heard Felix whisper from beside her,

"I love you, Leah. My mate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - Characters are not mine - situation they find themselves in is.**

**Out-take 2: Claiming continued**

Leah's eyes swam with happy tears as she gazed back at Felix. "I love you, too." she whispered. Her eyes fluttered shut once more, a smile on her lips as she became aware of her deliciously sore body. Her mind played the recent lovemaking back in her mind, and she felt herself became aroused again. Thinking further, a furrow marred her brow and she opened her eyes to look at Felix.

"You have not marked Demetri," she said. It disturbed her that he had not.

Felix looked at Demetri, his eyes still dark with lust. "I have not, but that is easily remedied." The large vampire surprised both his mates when he leapt over Leah's prone form to tackle the smaller male. Together they toppled off the bed, Felix continuing his assault on a very surprised Demetri.

Nipping at Demetri's throat, Felix growled low in his throat, and thrust his hardened cock against his mate's. He knew better than to try to pin his dominant mate down – that would irritate Demetri rather than arouse him – but he decided to take advantage of his current position for as long as his mate allowed him.

Demetri's deep chuckle sounded in the room, blending with Leah's delighted laugh. He tilted his head, giving his Felix better access to his neck. His hands gripped his boy's sweet cheeks, kneading deeply and drawing a moan from Felix.

Leah leaned over the bed, watching her imprints together. Demetri's nimble fingers brushed against Felix's opening, then travelled further down, fondling their sacks where they lay against each other. His other hand flashed up and in between their chests, and Felix whimpered when his nipple was captured and pinched firmly.

In a vampire-fast move, Demetri rolled them both so that his burly mate was laying beneath him. He caught Felix's hair, pulling his mate away from his neck, and looked at him with adoration and stern amusement.

"Just because I am eager to bear your mark, does not mean I will allow you to dominate me, my sweet boy. Now, show our she-wolf what an obedient one you are, and let me make love to you."

He looked at Leah as Felix stilled his movement. "You are welcome to join us, mate. You will always be welcome to join us." The shifter's hand had drifted down to her clit and she was moving her fingers in slow circles, aroused at the sight of the two strong males grinding and moaning. Demetri's commanding disposition was unbelievably erotic – as long as she wasn't the recipient of such strong dominance. She thought that, in time, she would also enjoy Felix's compliant nature.

"Thanks Demetri, but it is incredibly hot watching the two men I love make love with each other. Have fun with our boy. I will enjoy the show from here."

Demetri's smile was triumphant as he reached up and cupped a large hand around the back of Leah's neck. He pulled her down to him, and gave her a gentle lingering kiss. "I love you, too, Leah. The day we found you was the happiest day of my existence. Your presence has bonded us all for all time. Never forget that. _You _are the reason Felix and I can mark each other as mates this day."

Felix reached a hand up, smoothing his fingers down a dusky-hued cheek. No words were necessary, for his feelings lay evident in his darkened eyes. Leah turned her face to press a kiss to his palm, and then pushed his hand away.

"Enough of that, now. I believe you two were in the middle of something. Carry on." She grinned when Demetri narrowed his eyes at her order and nipped at his mark on her shoulder. Leah gasped at the sensation, then leaned her head on her hand so that she could watch her mates.

Demetri turned his attention back to Felix, leaning down to press his lips aggressively against his lover, his mate. He pushed his tongue inside Felix's cool mouth tasting and savouring the flavour that he had known for a thousand years. His sweet boy opened for him, and their tongues danced with each other – one leading, the other following.

Felix spread his legs and Demetri reached down, questing fingers confirming Felix's readiness. He was still relaxed and slick from earlier. Felix cried out as he was speared in one hard thrust. His mate pulled Felix's legs further apart, holding them at the crease of his hips and pulling Felix to him even as he continued to pound into him.

Felix keened at the sensation, the pace and force of the coupling completely controlled by Demetri. He moved a hand to his cock, desperate for some friction, but stopped at a warning growl from Demetri. He threw his head back, whimpering, hands opening and closing into fists above his head, grabbing at nothing but air.

Felik was so mindless with lust that he missed the look that passed between his two mates. Leah slid off the bed silently, kneeling close to Felix's head and taking his erection into her hot, strong hands. His eyes shot open and he cried out.

"Do not come yet, my boy," Demetri warned. "We have not done with you yet."

"And I want a taste of you," was all the warning Leah gave before she took his cock into her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" cried Felix. Demetri's pace had slowed to allow Leah some fun, but he still held the large vampire at his mercy. Felix was overcome. Demetri, cold, strong and hard, was buried in his ass. Leah, hot, strong, yet oh-so-soft, sucked him to the back of her throat, swirled her tongue around his head, and fondled his balls while making happy humming noises.

It was their combined scents so close to his face that finally drew his attention back above his waist. He pulled at Leah until she straddled him, her dripping pussy held over his mouth. Her arousal mixed with come from all three of them dripped onto his chin before he buried his tongue in her, licking and sucking the taste of their sex. She rode his face, moaning around his cock when he brought his hand to her clit.

Demetri lowered one of Felix's legs, freeing his hand to tangle in Leah's hair. He pulled her away from her ministrations, kissing her fiercely. "He is close, she-wolf, and will want to mark me. Allow us to finish here and we will ensure you are well satisfied afterward."

Whimpering a little at the loss of Felix's mouth at her core, Leah scooted to the side to watch. They were beautiful together, her mates, and she would not begrudge them this time between themselves.

Without withdrawing from his boy's body, Demetri let Felix's other leg fall and settled on his knees. Understanding, Felix let Demetri guide him up so that he was sitting on the smaller male's lap. Demetri smiled, leaning back onto his hands, causing his hips to tilt forward.

"I have loved you, my sweet Felix, since the moment my eyes first lit upon yours. After this day, there will be none in our world who do not know that we belong to each other. You wear my mark, and I will wear yours. Until the end of all time, we are one."

Demetri felt Leah come up behind him and nuzzle her face into his neck. "We three are one," he added, including his beloved she-wolf, but still addressing his boy. "Ride me, my mate. Come when you will, and mark me."

Felix needed no other urging, wrapping his hands around Demetri's neck, and capturing Leah's fingers in his. Planting his feet, he rocked a slow rhythm, eyes swimming with emotion at the weight of the moment. He saw Leah, there with them. He heard he heartbeat, felt her spirit, but his eyes remained on the one he had loved for so long. Loved for a thousand years without being able to call him mate.

He dipped his face to run his lips over Demetri's face in quick bursts, before stilling a hair's breadth from his mate's lips. "I love you," he breathed, closing the small gap. The kiss was intensely sweet and passionate, going on even as the pace of their lovemaking quickened.

Felix felt his climax approaching and tore his lips away from Demetri's. Still holding Leah with one hand, he moved the other to gain access to his mate's neck. He ran first his nose, then his lips, tongue, and finally teeth, against the spot he would bite. His mouth filled with venom and he came hard while his teeth parted stone flesh.

Demetri had held himself back, watching his boy enjoy this rare treat of control. His throat contracted with feeling at his sweet Felix's love. He gave himself up to the kiss, gasping into Felix's mouth when his boy increased tempo. He knew his boy was close, and closed his eyes, fighting the urge to come when he felt teeth at his neck.

There was no holding back when he felt those teeth indelibly brand his flesh. He roared as he felt every nerve ending in his body ignite, Felix's venom travelling in an instant through him and searing his mate's scent into his being.

Demetri came, eyes black, head thrown back, feral snarls ripping across his throat. He had never been so out of control in all his existence. Felix's teeth in his neck at once grounded him and made him fly, and his head, even with his supernatural capacity, spun wildly.

He had just about recovered his wits when he heard another growl close to his ear. Leah's teeth, sharp, with prominent canines, dug once again into her existing mark, and he flew again. He grabbed Felix's hips, thrusting and jerking sloppily upward, pulsing and coming, and coming, and coming.

Finally Demetri slowed, then stilled completely. Were he human, his heart would have been racing, sweat would have covered his body, and his breathing would have been fast and heavy. As a vampire, he simply stopped. He had no energy to spend on movement, and was quite certain that all his bones had liquefied to venom and his tissues were what was keeping him together.

Leah and Felix bathed the marks they had left on their dominant mate, fully satisfied with the claiming. Leah was a bit puzzled at the lack of motion from Demetri, but Felix looked smug rather than worried, so she figured it meant something good.

"I don't know about you guys," she said after a while, "but I could use a shower."

"And probably some food," Felix added, laughing when her stomach grumbled in agreement. He pulled himself off of Demetri, standing and helping the she-wolf to her feet. "Go heat up the water, and we will both join you in a few minutes."

He crouched back down in front of Demetri after Leah had left, putting a palm to a pale cheek and brushing untidy hair away from his mate's face. He smiled when Demetri's awed gaze met his and pressed a light kiss to his temple. In a complete shift of roles, he pulled the male up into his arms, throwing him over his shoulder and starting toward the shower.

Coming out of his stupor with a laugh, Demetri swatted Felix's behind sharply. "Put me down, my boy," he insisted sternly. "You may carry me about only after it has been proven that I can no longer walk on my own. Although fucking you and our sexy shifter completely enervated me, I can assure you that after a bit of blood, I will be more than capable of taking you over by knee for a sound spanking."

Felix joined in the laughter as he set Demetri down, pecking him on the cheek and entering the now steaming bathroom.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R please.**


End file.
